As computing devices continue to advance in processing power, data access speed, and mobility, so too must associated storage devices advance to maintain the status quo. For example, storage devices have become physically smaller and yet are able to store even more data than predecessor storage technology devices. Further, online marketplaces have allowed a number of consumers to purchase additional storage provided by large data centers that include multiple storage devices. However, the privacy of data maintained by the multiple storage devices in the large data centers must be ensured to provide an enhanced storage experience for the consumers.